


It Wasn't Worth It

by HarveysHoe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Civil War, Death, Fanfiction, Feels, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Letter, Love, M/M, Male Slash, No Spoilers, OH GOD WHY, Pain, Poor Tony, Sadness, Ship, Steve Rogers Death, Stony - Freeform, Tony Angst, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark POV, Tony Stark letter, Tony and Steve, Tony sadness, but it is too late, but then again he did kill steve, but tony feels something, can i stop yet, more friends at the moment, my heart hurts, not really - Freeform, oh well, poor steve, poor stony, relationship, tony stark apologises, whump!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony regrets what his demons have cost him. </p><p>He finally apologises to Captain Steven Grant Rogers. </p><p>It's just too bad that it had to come to this. </p><p>Civil War. Does not contain Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It wasn't worth it, Steve. 

To watch you die; watch you cry and scream and bleed before me as I hurt you. To know that... 

I was causing every second of your pain. 

Your blue eyes still stick in my mind. The ocean coloured pools pleading me to stop. 

It isn't fair. We're all human. We all die sooner or later. 

But why did you have to go first?

You didn't like me. Hell, I wasn't a massive fan of you either, Grandad. No matter what, I begged myself to stop. Even if you don't believe me. I did. 

But I couldn't. You know that, Captain.

You couldn't either. 

We lost a good soldier, Rogers. 

You made this country proud.

I didn't want it to come this far. 

I didn't think it would come this far. 

I'm sorry. 

The worst thing has happened. The thing I can't live with... has happened..

And for all the things we've said and done to each other, for all the hard questions I've had to ask, and terrible lies I've had to tell...

There's one thing that I'll never be able to tell anyone now. Not my friends or my co-workers Or even my president. The one thing... one thing I should have told you... But now I can't...

And it's too late now. I didn't get a chance to tell you. 

To tell you that...

No.

It wasn't worth it. 

It still isn't worth it...

It will never be worth it.

\- Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. I love you all so much! Mwah!


End file.
